


You Look Tense

by Iamacarrot



Series: Angery Boyes [2]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Aggression, Feral Behavior, Happens after Pizza Pit, Humor, Poor Mikey is Agitated, Possessive Behavior, Possible Spoilers (?), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stressed Mikey, There's a lot of Hissing and Growling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Mikey seems to be having a bad day. This affects his family, and it's not really looking to be solved any time soon.





	You Look Tense

"Mike? Can I  _please_ have my ōdachi back?" Leo asked cautiously, reaching a hand out to touch his baby brother, who was lying down on top of Leo's sword in the living room.

**_HIIIIIIISSSSSSS!!!_ **

"Welp. That's a no." Donnie snickered.

Leo huffed, getting onto his knees and slowly moving forward. It seemed as if Mikey had become more and more agitated by the day, ever since Pizza Week, and he was starting to become more and more aggressive towards everyone who tried to take someone from him. This caused a lot of tension between the family, and it was starting to concern the others, considering how Mikey wasn't naturally this aggressive. Mikey was the sweet, loveable, adorable baby of the family! Not the possessive, upset, dangerous demon of the family!

"Donnie, why can't you just use your bō to push Mikey back?" Raph suggested.

Donnie pulled out his staff, extending it before moving it towards Mikey, who screamed in anger. Raph pursed his lips.

"That's why." Donnie muttered, moving his staff back.

Mikey pressed his body down closer to the floor, whimpering and growling as he did so. This was the eighth time that Mikey had acted this way, and it was becoming more than hard to deal with. No one knew how to coax Mikey out of this state, so they left him to himself until he settled down. Unfortunately, no one could correctly predict how long it would take Mikey to cool off. It could take three minutes, to two days for Mikey to finally return to his happy-go-lucky self.

"What have you boys tried?" April asked.

"Tons of stuff. We've tried to give him pizza to calm him down, but he refused to eat until we were around three feet away from him. We've tried to let Plusho work things out, but Mikey eventually scared her off during his moments. We've tried to get him to draw and paint, but he won't do that until we're around  _eight_ feet away from him. This is more than just food or object aggression, this is full on agitation to the max." Donnie replied.

April frowned, looking to Mikey, who had a look of fear and anger plastered on his face. Mikey's pupils were slit-like, and his body was beginning to close in on itself. April didn't know much about animals, but she knew enough to recognize that there was something specific that was causing Mikey to act this way.

"Why don't you try petting him?" April suggested.

" _Petting him?_ April, he's a mutant turtle. Not a dog." Leo scoffed.

"Well, it's worth a shot." April chimed.

Leo rolled his eyes, watching as Raph got down, reaching a hand out and placing it on Mikey's shell. Mikey let out a low, curious growl in response. Raph then began to slowly pet Mikey's shell, which caused the younger to hum, pupils beginning to dilate.

"I can't believe this is working." Leo muttered.

"PURPLE! Where is my Tv remote?! You better not have taken it from me as a prank!" Splinter shouted.

Mikey's pupils returned to their slit-like state, and he backed away from Raph, hissing as he turned and ran off to who-knows-where, on all fours.

"Ugh!" everyone but Donnie groaned.

"At least he left your sword." Donnie commented, earning a collection of glares.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group of teens eventually found Mikey, anxiously nipping at his scales in Donnie's lab. Mikey stopped as soon as he sensed the others, moving around and whimpering. This was weird. And new. Mikey had never acted this excited when he was in this state. Donnie began to think that this behaviour was caused because of Mikey's feeling of entrapment.

"Mikey? It's just us. You don't have to be scared." Raph assured.

Mikey whined, not looking up at his brothers or April, and starting to "giggle."

"Hmm. He seems fine to me. At least he's laughing." Leo commented.

"He's not laughing. It's an anxious cry. He's doing it because he's scared." Donnie corrected.

"Why would he be scared?" Raph inquired.

"Not sure, but I don't think that we should try and get too close." Donnie advised.

Mikey whimpered, slowly crawling up to his family, and leaning his forehead against Donnie's leg, huffing and breathing heavily.

"Donnie. Why would you break your own rule?" Leo asked jokingly.

Donnie glared at Leo, looking down to Mikey, and taking note of Mikey's breathing, which had started to slow down. Donnie got onto his knees, raising a brow as Mikey crawled onto him, "purring" and nipping at Donnie's arm lightly. Donnie looked back to the others, who shrugged. This was another new behaviour. One that no one, not even Donnie, could explain.

"Did I get angry again?" Mikey asked softly.

"Yeah. You did. But it's okay. You didn't bite anyone this time." Donnie replied.

"I'm sorry." Mikey whimpered.

"Don't apologize. There's nothing to be sorry for." Donnie chided gently.

"I don't know why I get so upset." Mikey sniffled, moving closer to Donnie.

"Maybe you're just stressed." April hummed.

"But I'm  _not!_ Even if I was, I'd tell you guys!" Mikey whined.

Donnie pulled Mikey closer, standing and hoisting Mikey up with him. Very seldom was Donnie the comforter of the family, but when he was, it was most likely because he was incredibly concerned for his brothers' wellbeing.

"Do you know what happened before you got like that?" Raph asked.

"I was just playing with Leo's sword, and then he tried to take it from me!" Mikey whined, snout curling in anger as he remembered how  _rude_ Leo had been.

"Wait. You got upset because I was trying to take  _my weapon_ back? That seems a little petty." Leo commented.

Mikey hissed loudly, moving to bite Leo. April and Raph created a blockade, so that Mikey couldn't see Leo, and the Box Turtle immediately calmed down.

"I don't like it when people take things from me." Mikey huffed.

Donnie then came to a realization.

Mikey had PTSD.

"Is this because of-"

"It's exactly because of that." Donnie interrupted, setting Mikey down. "Michael, you know very well that what that band did to us wasn't intentional. It was just them wanting attention."

"But they didn't have to take what I loved to get the attention!" Mikey whined.

"Technically, they  _did_. If they hadn't taken the- I'll stop talking." Leo muttered.

"Mikey, did you just say that the band took what you loved?" April asked.

Mikey nodded, an angered look on his face.

"So... you don't love us?" April inquired.

"What?! Of  _COURSE_ I love you guys! You're my family! I could never imagine living without you! Wait... oh." Mikey replied.

Mikey rubbed his arm sheepishly. He had claimed that the band had taken everything that he'd loved, without thinking of his family. Now he felt kind of dumb.

"So, you have nothing to be upset about!" April assured.

"Purple! If you don't tell me where you hid my remote, I will take away your lab privileges!" Splinter shouted.

Mikey's eye twitched, and he began to growl.

"No... don't do it..." Leo muttered.

"Michael, I won't be upset." Donnie assured.

"Mikey, just breathe." April instructed.

"Mikey..." Raph whispered.

Mikey hissed, staying still before running out of the lab, screaming and growling.

**__** _" **MIKEY!** "_


End file.
